What would you do?
by bansheecall
Summary: just for now this is the last story in the loinheart series i'm running out of ideas :'-( but I will become coming back with it :-) any way Jericho has to make a decison become a heel and save the WWF and risk losing the people you care about or stay a fa
1. part 1

What would you do?  
  
Part 1/?  
  
"Sis I mean it" Jericho said  
  
"I'm one hundred percent now Chris"  
  
"Not this time we never know when the alliance is around"  
  
"Bro when do I ever listen to you?"  
  
"You don't"  
  
"I know and I'm not about to start now"  
  
"Amanda..."  
  
"Chris..."  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Sis?"  
  
"Bro?"  
  
"David talk to her please"  
  
"Chris she never listened to me"  
  
"Taker"  
  
"She never listens to me"  
  
"Chyna...no don't say it she never listens to me"  
  
"Got it in one"  
  
"OK Sis you can come to ring side"  
  
"Thank you some ones at the door by the way"  
  
Taker opened it "citizen Taker is citizen Jericho in I just want to wish him luck"  
  
"YO Jericho there's a...a...a I don't know what"  
  
Jericho lifted a eyebrow "OK...yes....oh it's you hurricane what do you want?"  
  
"Citizen Jericho I would like to wish you luck for our match tonight"  
  
"er...OK...um...thanks...see you...wired person" Chris said  
  
"Citizen Jericho...he is not a wired" Amanda said laughing  
  
"DOOR" everyone said  
  
Chris opened it again "Yes"  
  
"Er Mr Macman would like to see you Chris"  
  
"OK. I won't be long Vince wants to see me."  
  
"Vince wants to see you?" Chyna said  
  
"Yeah" Chris kissed her "I'll see you soon"  
  
"OK" Chyna said she looked at Amanda who lifted a eyebrow.  
  
Amanda walked to the can machine putting her money into the machine has Chris walked pass "Chris"  
  
"Oh I sis you ok?"  
  
"Yeah what's worng?"  
  
"oh nothing"  
  
"There is what's up?"  
  
"nothing i'm fine"  
  
"okay if your sure"  
  
Chris put his arm around Amanda  
  
"I am Sis has Trish would say I'm grand never a better on me"  
  
"Cool ok has along has your sure"  
  
Chris looked other to Vince has Kurt walked into the office.  
  
"Yeah Vince just needed to pick my brains" 


	2. part 2

What would you do? (Spoilers for RAW and maybe Smackdown)  
Part 2/?  
  
"OK so who's going to be in the team?" Ambi asked Amanda has they walked into the arena. "Taker, Kane, Rock, Chris and Vince"  
"Vince?"  
"Yeah"  
"Sounds like fun" Ambi said   
"Tell me bout it we'll be at ringside anyway so"  
"Hope Vince knows what he's doing"  
"Sure he doesn't but then who am I to say"  
"True, hi Chris"  
Jericho didn't hear them and carried on walking the two women ran after him taking hold of his arm "Hey...oh hi sis hi Ambi I was in a world of my own"  
"I'd say are you sure your ok? You don't seam like yourself"  
Chris faked a smile "Yeah don't worry bout me sis"  
"OK if you say so come on I told Taker I would meet him ten minutes ago." They both ran in has Chris kept the tears from falling "SIS..." Amanda stopped and turned around "I have something to tell you"  
"OK tell Taker I'll be in soon"  
"OK" Ambi said has she went in. Amanda walked over to Chris with a puzzled look.  
"Sis I need to tell you...I...I just wanted you to know that...I love you sis no matter what I do no matter how bad I'll never want to hurt you, Chyna or Owen never I'll always love the three of you."  
"I know Chris what are you trying to tell me?" Amanda asked worried Chris started to cry "I don't want to hurt you Sis me, Matt and Taker don't want to hurt you!"  
"CHRIS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT"  
"I wish I could tell you sis"  
"WELL TELL ME CHRIS WHAT HAS MATT AND TAKER GOT TO DO WITH THIS? I DON'T UNDERSTAND"  
"Sis..." Chris looked deep into Amanda's eyes has the tears fell freely from his eyes "I love you but I want you to promise me this you'll never hate me"  
"Chris your my bother what can you do to me for me to hate you? Why are you crying?"  
"just promise me"  
"OK I promise" Amanda looked at her bother wondering what he was up to. 


	3. part 3

What would you do part 3/3  
  
Amanda walked in to the arena looking puzzled. "You OK?" Trish asked  
Amanda nodded just had the widest run in with Chris" Amanda told Trish what Chris said.  
"That's so unlike him maybe....maybe it's just with this WWF Vs alliance stuff going on"  
Lita came round the corner looking mad "What's wrong Lita?" Amanda asked  
"Matt...I don't know what's got into him lately"  
"Matt?" Amanda said  
"yeah he's just got a attitude at the moment I don't know"  
"Gee I guess everyone is worrying about the alliance Vs WWF" Trish said  
"no something is going down here"  
"What makes you say that?" Lita asked  
"I don't know but one person can and will tell me" Amanda walked off  
  
She came to Takers door she knocked on it "Open" Amanda opened it Taker turned round "Hey"  
"Hey can I have a word with you? I need to clear a few things up"  
"Sure you know you can always take to me" Amanda nodded and smiled  
"Chris and Matt have been acting real odd..."  
"apart from that"  
"I know something's going down"  
"Amanda..."  
"I want to know what" Taker sighed taking hold of her  
"I can't tell I want to tell you but it's...put it this way I'm Damned if I do and Damned if I don't"  
"I don't understand" Amanda said putting her head on his chest Taker put his hand under her chin making her look at him. "this is just something that we need to do me, Matt and Chris we need to get back at Vince for everything and it's going to mean people getting hurt we don't want you or Lita to be one of them"  
"Now you have lost me"  
"In time it will all come easier to understand I just hope you don't hate us"  
"How can I hate you? You are Ebony's father Taker no matter what happens you are in my life no matter what Chris is my bother and Matt is one of my best friends"  
"In time we will tell you all what's going on"  
  
Lita waited for Amanda in the backstage area Amanda came running back "Amanda"  
"Hey no luck with Taker he was so cryptic has well I don't like this Lita"  
"No I don't something's not right here"  
Spike Dudley ran past "Hey Amanda you best go see to you bother"  
"Why Spike?"  
"He's just beat up The Rock big time"  
"WHAT?" Amanda and Lita ran to a TV monitor "What is he doing?" Amanda looked over to Matt who looked away.  
  
"CHRIS!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU PLAYING AT OUT THERE?"  
"Amanda please....."  
"WHY DID YOU ATTACK THE ROCK?"  
"Sis please....."  
"I don't get you Chris I want answers now"  
"Amanda..."  
"Yeah?"  
"come see this Matt has had a go at Jeff and Taker just beat up JR"  
"WHAT? TAKER JUST...MATT JUST...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ROUND HERE?"  
  
After the match Chris Matt and Taker sat with Amanda in the changing room "OK no more beating round the bush what the hell is going on and no bull"  
"Sis..." A knock came on the door Chris went and answered it  
"Jericho are you all right we didn't go to hard on each other?"  
"ER Rock now isn't a good time" Chris went out side then the door opened again has Rock, JR and Jeff walked in Rock looked sheepishly "Hey Amanda guess you wanna know what's going on"   
"Linda asked us to get close to Vince so she can get back for what he did to her" Rock started to explain.  
"But it means me, Matt and Taker turning heel"  
"That's why Chris was upset cos he know that you could get hurt"  
"None of us wanted that"  
"But don't you think people are going to get a bit funny when they see us all together has nice has pie out the ring? And what about the team? That'll break up and you should have told us all poor Lita is out her mind has I was none of us knew it was wrong what you did" With that she left the room.  
  
"Hey sis are you OK? You talking to me?" Chris asked has he went into the changing room Taker and Rocky came in has well she never said anything just turned the other way. "Sis please don't hate me I never meant for you to get hurt Rocky and Taker didn't want this now of us did. Matts telling Lita" Amanda just nodded her head. "Please Sis?" Amanda picked up her drink and book Chris looked sad has he walked away then screamed has a bucket of cold water went all other him Amanda tried to keep her face hidden has she started to laugh Rock and Taker looked at her and started laughing  
has Chris came round the corner water dripping off him "Sorry bro had to be done" she said hugging him "I'm just glad your not mad at me" Chris said.  
"Chrisi boy how can I stay mad at you? You my big bother, sure you do bug me at times but then what are bothers for if it's not to bug there little sister right? And has for you two and that Matt Hardy Don't think you got away with it just watch your backs" Taker and rock pretended to look worried   
"Oh no Taker I'm worried"  
"Why it's only Manda" Taker said ducking has Amanda though a punch.  
"What the hell. If Vince gets his just then no problem we will always have each other" She said  
"I'll second that" Rock said  
"I'll 3rd it" Chris said  
"And I'll fourth it" Taker said  
"Great and I'll speak it for the rest come on let's go for a drink" she said taking Chris and Taker by the arm they all walked out the dressing room knowing that Vince was going to get what was coming to him. 


End file.
